


Забытье

by DearMebbi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMebbi/pseuds/DearMebbi
Summary: "Ar lath ma, Лавеллан. Постарайся впредь не сходить с пути".
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Lavellan, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Kudos: 4





	Забытье

Почти невозможно дышать. Запахи становятся густыми; сбитые в сальную массу, они уже не различимы. От духоты закладывает уши.

Тело болит после боев и тренировок, но для подобного давно придумано лекарство — достаточно лишь сделать глоток. Адское пойло жжет глотку, наполняя грудь пряным огнем — крепче нет на свете напитка, и только он поможет наверняка.

Крэм выучил все фазы наизусть. Один аромат этого зелья взводит едва ли не до предела. Наступает жгучее нетерпение, и вот, первый глоток стискивает горло. Лава в разодранной гортани. Пьянеешь сразу же. Пламя дракона растекается по телу. Оно срывает голову, слегка поддерживает в воздухе, а отпускает долго и медленно, будто заново собирает тебя по кускам.

После третьей боль становится тягучей, даже приятной, но Крэм не мог заставить себя начать. После операции на Штормовом Берегу у него подрагивали руки. Он наблюдал за тем, как Быки ударяются кружками, гремят ими о шаткую столешницу и залпом глотают выпивку. Опасность позади, они живы и свободны. Шутки становятся похабнее, смех и ор — все громче. Крэма же не отпускали навязчивые мысли. Совсем недавно он мог умереть.

После третьей страх становится туманом, покидает тело и прозрачным дымом уносится прочь. Крэм знает об этом, но каждый раз, когда он тянется к наполненной кружке, в последний момент передумывает, вновь откидываясь на спинку стула. Вместо забытья и приятной, тягучей боли, он вынужден слушать, осознавать и думать, думать, думать.

Инквизиция работает, как часы: после победы над Корифеем влияние только укреплялось, новые союзы заключались все легче, а войска занялись восстановлением разрушенных городов. Леди Инквизитор ограничивалась редкими вылазками и операциями, все остальное время предоставленная самой себе. Как и многие в Скайхолде, Крэм понимал, что это не шло ей на пользу.

Лавеллан уже не в первый раз приходила в «Приют» и напивалась до беспамятства. Не сама, разумеется, а с подачи Быка. Этот идиот думает, что хорошая пьянка решит любую проблему.  
Демоны, если бы все было так просто!

Крэм сцепил подрагивающие пальцы в замок и покосился на эльфийку, скрытую за широкой спиной капитана. Просто чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке. Бык и так никогда не следил за языком, когда выпивал, а сейчас в подробностях рассказывал инквизитору, как обрабатывал косситок во время своих «разрядок», троих за раз, и хохотал при этом на всю таверну.

На очередном витке истории Крэм не выдержал, отодвинул нетронутую кружку подальше и двинулся к барной стойке.

— Грузишь миледи похабщиной, босс? И не стыдно тебе?

— Отвали, Крэм, не видишь? Инквизитору весело!

Раскрасневшаяся Лавеллан тихо посмеивается, кладя голову на барную стойку. Жалкое зрелище. Будто котенка напичкали мятой.

— Эээ, нет, босс, — Крэм обернулся к Быку и не обнаружил того на месте; капитан уже переместился к столику, который протирала рыженькая работница, и пустил в ход все свое косситское обаяние.

Тем временем Быки затянули любимую песню отряда. Крэм был совершенно не в том настроении, чтобы присоединяться. Он посмотрел на Лавеллан, медленно сползающую со стойки, и подхватил ее как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать инквизитору свалиться со стула. Эльфийка что-то пробормотала и вновь сомкнула глаза. Крэм покачал головой:

— Ладно, миледи. Пора вам на боковую.

Перекинув руку Лавеллан через свою шею, Крэм отнес ее в замок, даже радуясь, что проделать это пришлось в одиночку. Вряд ли в тронный зал пустили бы пьяную ораву Быков, особенно — посреди ночи. А то кто ж их знает? Одна трезвая голова — лучше.

Наемник втащил инквизитора в ее спальню, аккуратно посадил на кровать и перевел дыхание: он впервые находился в покоях Лавеллан.

Он осмотрелся и сразу же отметил витражи в виде молодых побегов. Наверняка, эльфийка выбирала их с мыслью о доме. Крэм знал, что личные дела леди Инквизитора его не касаются, однако в последнее время неосознанно все чаще проявлял к ним интерес.

Он помнил, какой Лавеллан была в самом начале. Он ведь сам прибывал в Убежище, чтобы передать сообщение Железного Быка. Из ворот церкви осторожно выступила тонкая долийка с белыми волосами, в серой куртке и с опущенными плечиками. Крэм тогда не признал в ней Вестницу, и только позже, на Штормовом Берегу...

Его передернуло от воспоминания об этой местности. Венатори, подступающие все ближе. Ненавистные тевинтерцы, не раз посягавшие на его, Крэма, жизнь. На этот раз все могло быть кончено. Но Лавеллан не позволила этому случиться.

Вздохнув, Крэм опустился на колени и принялся снимать с эльфийки сапоги. Он делал это медленно, будто опасаясь, что ненароком переломит тонкие ноги. Крэм укорил себя за подобные мысли. Инквизитор ведь уничтожила Корифея. Вряд ли что-то вообще могло ее сломать.  
Прошло много времени, прежде чем Инквизиция стала весомой силой. И Лавеллан через многое прошла. Она редко брала Быка в походы, оттого Крэм жалел, что мог услышать об их похождениях лишь из третьих, а то и четвертых рук, через слухи и молву.  
У нее было трое самых приближенных товарищей — взбалмошная Сэра, неразговорчивая Кассандра, а также тот отступник. Крэм его сторонился, но всякий раз, когда Бык посылал его с отчетом в башню Лелианы, наемнику волей-неволей приходилось идти через комнату Соласа.  
Чаще всего, он видел там и Лавеллан, сидящую с книгой или мирно дремлющую на диване. Она, в свою очередь, сторонилась людей, предпочитая общество своих сородичей, но с Соласом все обстояло чуть сложнее. Крэм слышал, что у них была интрижка, но не придавал этому значения. На эту тему в Скайхолде вообще предпочитали не говорить. Хуже стало, когда Солас пропал. И хуже всех — Лавеллан.

Эльфийка пребывала в полусне. Наемник помог ей стянуть куртку и улечься на подушки.

Он чувствовал, что Лавеллан неспокойно, и что не обычные проблемы она пыталась забить глубоко внутрь себя молчанием и утопить в выпивке.

Только вот этим путем от них не избавиться.

Крэм присел на край инквизиторской кровати. Возвращаться в душную таверну не хотелось — тут было тихо, а сквозь распахнутые окна гуляли потоки свежего горного воздуха. К тому же, если Инквизитору вдруг станет дурно от выпитого, хоть кто-то окажется рядом. Эта мысль была настолько убедительна, что Крэм твердо решил остаться еще ненадолго.

Раздалось тихое бормотание, и внимание наемника вновь вернулось к Лавеллан. Эльфийка раскинула руки на узорчатом покрывале; ее волосы, разметавшиеся по подушкам, в лунном свете казались жидким серебром.

На лице Лавеллан не было витиеватых татуировок — Крэму гораздо больше нравится видеть ее чистое лицо. Оно выглядит так, будто с него наконец сорвали лживую маску.

Единственное, о чем Крэм немного жалел — то, что сорвал эту маску не он.

«Солас», — шепчет она во сне, и Крэм обеспокоено касается ее разгоряченного лица, не понимая, что в этот момент ощутил — или наоборот, понимая слишком хорошо.

Могущественный маг, глава небольшого королевства, вышедшая из пепла и руин. Крэм помнил о ее могуществе. Помнил, что после третьей становится легче, а страх становится туманом, покидает тело и прозрачным дымом уносится прочь. И все-таки, этого не хотелось. Он больше не мог себя обманывать.

Приоткрытые губы Лавеллан блестят, хорошенькое личико выглядит так очаровательно-беззащитно.  
Из-за нее Бык стал тал-васготом, предателем.  
Благодаря ей, Крэм все еще жив.

Направляемый чувствами, он осторожно, стараясь не дышать, склоняется к лицу Лавеллан. Эльфийка вздрагивает, и Крэм тут же прижимает ее запястья к кровати. Рефлекс. Замирает над ней, оглушенный испугом и стыдом, не смея сдвинуться с места.

Тогда Лавеллан издает смешок и медленно выдыхает, обхватывая его талию ногами.

Рваное дыхание скользит по коже, нетерпеливые поцелуи дурманят не хуже алкоголя. Крэм отрывается от ее губ и пытается взять себя в руки. Он знает, что если начнет, то не сможет остановиться. Лавеллан тихонько посмеивается, плавным движением манит к себе и снова обхватывает его шею. Ему срывает крышу.

Крэм стаскивает с нее остатки одежды и раздевается сам; его грудь перехвачена бинтами, чтобы не мешалась под доспехами. Эльфийка осторожно поддевает перевязь мизинцем, смотрит на Крэма вопросительно.

— Ты ранен? — она широко распахивает глаза, представляя размер его увечья. Вместо ответа наемник только тихо смеется, склоняется над ее обнаженной грудью и мягко обхватывает губами сосок.

Лавеллан запрокидывает голову, чувствуя его язык, каждое его круговое движение и распаляющий холодок на своей влажной коже. Новое, томительное и волнующее чувство. Ей хотелось еще.

Криста выгнулась, когда наемник коснулся ее живота:

— Крэм, Крэм, какие у тебя холодные руки, — Лавеллан удержала на себе его ладони, подрагивая, и постепенно расслабилась, вновь откидывая голову на подушки.

Странное, незнакомое чувство. Она стиснула простыню, когда Крэм мягко развел ее ноги и провел согретой ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра. Медленно, лаская — Крэм чувствовал, как нужно. Внизу живота зарождалась приятная тяжесть. Лавеллан подрагивала от смущения, стыда и нетерпения, но хотела познать это новое ощущение во всей полноте.

В конце концов, никто не мог сказать ей «нет».

***

В лесу царил дурманящий аромат хвои. Влажная земля холодила босые ноги. Порыв ветра скользнул по лицу и устремился ввысь, звуча в листве и сгоняя с насиженных мест притихших птиц. Шелест их крыльев почему-то напоминал о свободе — столь желанной, столь близкой, но недостижимой.

Лавеллан часто ходила собирать целебные травы для хранительницы. Она всегда делала это в одиночестве, чтобы не тревожить диких зверей. Под вуалью морока, нашептанной заклинанием, Кристалия легко ступала по заметным лишь ей тропам, бережно срывала душистые листья и всегда возвращалась к аравелям до темноты.

Ей везло. По дороге попадалось все больше необходимых растений, тогда как обычно их было трудно отыскать. Воодушевившись, она решила запомнить это место и вернуться позже, но что-то непривычное заставило ее насторожиться. Лавеллан замерла, напряженно оглядываясь вокруг, анализируя каждое ощущение, словно разбирая спутанные нити. Сладко. Странный, незнакомый аромат. Багровые ягоды.

Лавеллан задержала дыхание и медленно выдохнула, борясь с соблазном приблизиться и попробовать их. Она понимала, что не следует. Понимала, что нельзя, и все же не могла оторвать от них взгляда. Ей хотелось ощутить их вкус сильнее всего на свете. Всего лишь одна невинная шалость.  
И она поддалась.

Эльфийка увлеченно собирала их, уходя все дальше и дальше от знакомых мест. Чары, делающие ее незримой, таяли, но она думала, что успеет уйти без лишнего шума. Всегда успевала.

«Ты сошла с тропы».

Вершины бесчисленных деревьев скрыли небо и погрузили лес во тьму. Лавеллан замешкалась, испугавшись случайных теней, тут же позабыв и о травах, и о желанных ягодах. Теперь ее мысли занял поиск обратного пути.  
Кристалия решительно двинулась во тьму. На ее лице — метки Гилланайн. Она уверена, что найдет дорогу, даже если забрела глубоко в чащу. Всегда находила.

«Глупо».

Она обернулась на голос, но никого не увидела. Меж деревьев тени казались густыми, совершенно черными. Ее вуаль растаяла, заклинание перестало скрывать от диких зверей. Лавеллан тут же почувствовала на себе их голодные взгляды и просто бросилась прочь, окончательно теряя ориентиры. Все это время следы водили ее по кругу.

Лавеллан бежала на ощупь, отталкиваясь ладонями от встающих на пути деревьев и тут же огибая их. Что-то пронеслось под ногами, заставив оступиться и упасть, раздирая ноги об острые камни. Нельзя кричать. Нельзя издавать ни звука. Эльфийка дрожащей рукой дотронулась до ступни, смазывая не росу, но кровь — лунный свет бросил блик на влажные пальцы.

Гулко ухнув, филин сорвался с ветки и унес в когтях зазевавшуюся мышь.

Первая клана Лавеллан резко выдохнула и попыталась игнорировать боль, собираясь с силами. Что бы это ни было, что бы ни решило напасть на нее во мраке — она даст отчаянный отпор. Пусть даже он будет последним в ее жизни.

Тьма дрогнула. Чуткий слух эльфийки засек шелест травы, и Криста выставила ладонь в сторону опасности.

Из теней плавно выступил высокий силуэт. Его плечи были покрыты шкурами, подбородок гордо поднят вверх. Узнав его, Лавеллан замерла, не веря тому, что видела. Он шел неспешно, а волчьи тени, словно верные подданные, семенили у его ног и гулко рычали, вселяя ужас.

— Ты захотела стать мятежной, vehnan?

Насмешка. Тени скалились, обступая эльфийку со всех сторон. Множество глаз вперились в ту, что силилась отступить, но не могла двинуться с места. Солас приближался. Решимость покидала Лавеллан, и, когда он остановился подле, она в отчаянии подняла лицо. Криста тут же встретила его взгляд, все ее тело мигом покрылось дрожью.

— Видят боги, я не хотел доводить до подобного.

Он возвышался над ней, отстраненный, несравненный. Кончиками пальцев Солас дотронулся до ее щеки. Едва касаясь, эльф провел по ее открытой шее и плечу. Он любовался.  
Когда же он улыбнулся, Криста сжалась изнутри.

Он схватил тонкое запястье и подтащил эльфийку к себе, обхватил за талию, впился когтями в изогнутую спину и выдохнул ей в ухо, скрывая оскал.

— Но ты совершила ошибку.

Все разом кануло во мраке. Их окатило солеными брызгами. Шум прибоя наполнил пространство, а за спиной раскинулось черное море. С трудом оторвавшись от ее губ, Солас печально взглянул ей в лицо и одним толчком опрокинул в темные воды. Лавеллан тянула руки к поверхности, пыталась выплыть и набрать воздуха, но что-то неуклонно тащило ее вниз. Легкие пылали. Последний, отчаянный рывок — и ее тело обмякло, поддаваясь колыханию волн.

Эльфийка видела, как она шла ко дну без сознания. Белые волосы трепетали, скрывая лицо, но вдруг открыли ее взгляду лоб, лишенный валласлина. Это стало ее карой — за то, что поддалась искушению. За то, что сошла с тропы. Гилланайн не дала ей найти спасительный путь, а Митал не уберегла от когтей Кошмара. Сам Эльгарнан послал ей расплату — Ужасный забрал эльфийку и в наказание хотел клеймить теперь своей рабыней. Ему ли не знать, что на восстание отвечают силой?

Когда Лавеллан раскрыла глаза, то увидела его поданную ладонь. Слабо улыбнувшись, эльфийка приняла его руку. Она заслужила наказание.

Метки Фен’Харела — следы укусов и кровоточащие раны на белоснежной коже. Он наносил их на трепещущее тело Лавеллан снова и снова, пока та не сорвала голос от криков, а затем облизнул свои когтистые пальцы. Он упивался зрелищем, но это был не конец.

Ее легкие одежды стали лохмотьями, белые волосы разметались и липли к окровавленной коже. Фен’Харел, улыбаясь, стянул с плеч блестящие шкуры и заставил ее запрокинуть голову. Слизывая кровь с обнаженной груди, клыками впиваясь в тонкую шею, он раздвинул ей ноги. Лавеллан всхлипнула и заскулила под ним, а он двигался то резко, то невыносимо медленно, и губами собирал с ее лица слезы.

— Ты принадлежишь только мне, — Ужасный обхватил ее ногу, впиваясь когтями в открытые раны, отчего Кристалия содрогнулась. Он приник к ней лбом, закрыв глаза, и поймал ртом ее беззвучный крик. — Ar lath ma, Лавеллан. Постарайся впредь не сходить с пути.

Она проснулась, с криком рванувшись на кровати. И замерла, осматриваясь. Напряженный взгляд голубых глаз столкнулся с карими глазами Крэма, спавшего рядом и пробужденного ей.  
Отдышавшись, Криста выдернула побледневшую ладонь из его руки.

— Уходи, — прохрипела она едва слышно, сверля его взглядом, будто он был волком, оказавшимся в ее покоях.

Крэм попытался что-то сказать, но она резко вскинула руку, заполнив воздух электричеством, угрожая ударить в любую секунду.

— Убирайся! — приказала Иквизитор, срываясь на крик, отчего Крэма окатило ледяной дрожью. Подхватив скинутые одежды, он тут же исчез с глаз.

Лишь когда дверь захлопнулась, Лавеллан опустила руку и осторожно прикоснулась к своей шее, где все еще пульсировал незримый след укуса.

Солнце глянуло из-за гор и наполнило спальню светом, прогоняя последние тени.


End file.
